christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
August Burns Red
August Burns Red is a melodic metalcore band that began in Lancaster, Pennsylvania in the United States. The band began in 2003. The band currently consists of Vocalist Jake Luhrs, Guitarists JB Brubaker and Brent Rambler, Bassist Dustin Davidson and Drummer Matt Greiner. The band has received two Grammy Nominations for songs "Identity" (2015) and "Invisible Enemy" (2017), under the category of Best Metal Performance.Huncherick, Sean (December 7, 2015). "August Burns Red earns Grammy nomination". HM Magazine. Retrieved on October 25, 2018.Nickoloff, Anne (January 8, 2018). "Grammy-nominated metalcore band August Burns Red to rock House of Blues". Cleveland. Retrieved on October 25, 2018. History Formation and Thrill Seeker (2003-2006) August Burns Red was founded in March 2003 with the lineup of Vocalist Jon Hershey, Lead Guitarist JB Brubaker, Rhythm Guitarist Brent Rambler, Bassist Jordan Tuscan and Drummer Matt Greiner, when most of the members were attending high school and JB was attending college.Garcia, Manuel (May 9, 2007). "August Burns Red Interview". DrivenFarOff. Retrieved on October 25, 2018.Hartmann, Graham (November 22, 2017). "August Burns Red Play 'Wikipedia: Fact or Fiction?'". Loudwire. Retrieved on October 25, 2018. The band would practice in Drummer Matt Greiner's old egg house and later basement on the Greiner family's farmland. After playing several local shows, the band recorded an EP titled Looks Fragile After All with CI Records in 2004. Hershey quit the band following the recording of the EP, which led Josh McManness to take the position left empty."August Burns Red bio". ChristianMusic.com. Retrieved on October 25, 2018. Hershey went on to create the post-rock band, Bells. Several months later, after getting used to McManness, the band signed with Solid State Records in 2005.Brandon. "August Burns Red Interview with Matt Greiner". Enoch Magazine. Retrieved on October 25, 2018. The band released Thrill Seeker, their debut studio album, on November 8, 2005. McManness departed from the band in 2006, following the one tour he embarked on. Tuscan also departed from the band, due to similar reasons to McManness. Jake Luhrs and Dustin Davidson filled the respective positions and the band pressed onward. Messengers and Constellations (2007-2010) On June 19, 2007, the band released their sophomore album, Messengers, which was the first release to feature Luhrs and Davidson. The album became the band's breakthrough album, reaching #81 on Billboard 200 Charts."August Burns Red - Chart history". Billboard. Retrieved on October 26, 2018. Throughout 2008, the band embarked on tours through North America and Europe. From April to May that year, the band toured with As I Lay Dying and Misery Signals.Korycki, Denise (April 14, 2009). "As I Lay Dying "This Is Who We Are" DVD 1 - Documentary". YouTube. Retrieved on October 26, 2018. Later on, in September throughout October, the band embarked on tour with Greeley Estates, A Skylight Drive, Sky Eats Airplane, and This or the Apocalypse.Jason (September 29, 2008). "August Burns Red Selling Out Venues On Their Fall Headlining Tour". The Gauntlet. Retrieved on October 26, 2018. After these tours, the band recorded two covers of pop songs. They recorded an instrumental version of "Carol of the Bells" for X Christmas, which was featured in "The Spirit", a film released on Christmas 2008. The second song was "Baby One More Time" by Brittney Spears, which came out in 2009. On February 24, 2009, the band released an EP, entitled Lost Messengers: The Outtakes. The EP features B-sides of the album and tracks that did not make it on the album. On March 6, 2009, the band traveled to the Middle East and performed at the Dubai Desert Rock Festival. The band performed a tour in 2009 with All That Remains as well. In June 2009, the music video for "Meddler" was released, as well as singles "Thirty and Seven", "Existence", and "Ocean of Apathy" being released. On June 14, 2009, Constellations was released through Solid State, marking the band's third studio album, coming in at #24 on the Billboard 200. Another United States tour was organized with the band headlining and supported by Blessthefall, Enter Shikari, All Shall Perish, and Iwrestledabearonce."August Burns Red: U.S. Headlining Tour Announced". Blabbermouth.net. May 14, 2009. Retrieved on October 29, 2018. Following their headlining tour, the band embarked on another tour alongside Architects and Parkway Drive.Paul, Aubin (May 14, 2009). "Parkway Drive / August Burns Red / Architects (Australia)". Punknews.org. Retrieved on October 29, 2018. November and December that year, the band went on a tour with Underoath and Emery.Mimic, Ryan (November 21, 2009). "Underoath, August Burns Red, Emery to Kick Off Tour". Ryan's Rock Show. Retrieved on October 29, 2018. On February 23, 2010, Constellations was nominated for a Dove Award of "Best Rock Album".Jones, Kim. "41st Annual Dove Awards 2010 - Album of the Year Nominees". About.com. Retrieved on October 29, 2018. On July 27, Brubaker stated that the band would be taking time off tour to write their next records."August Burns Red: JB Brubaker Interview 2010". YouTube. Retrieved on October 29, 2018. On September 28, the band released their debut CD/DVD, titled Home."August Burns Red To Release 'Home' DVD/CD in September". Blabbermouth.net. July 12, 2010. Retrieved on October 29, 2018. In November that year, the band co-headlined with Bring Me the Horizon on an Alternative Press sponsored tour.Sciarretto, Amy (August 30, 2010). "Bring Me the Horizon, August Burns Red Headline Alternative Press Tour". Noisecreep. Retrieved on October 29, 2018. August Burns Red toured Australia and New Zealand in December 2010 on the No Sleep Til Festival. The band played alongside Parkway Drive, A Day to Remember, NOFX, Dropkick Murphys, Suicide Silence, Megadeth, Descendents, Gwar, and many others. Leveler, Sleddin' Hill, and Rescue & Restore (2011-2014) On Valentine's Day of 2011 - February 14th - the band entered the studio. In March, the band announced the album was finished being recorded. At that point in time, the album was being mixed. On April 5, 2011, the band revealed the title of the album would be Leveler. On May 16, the band released the track "Empire" as a preview before its release. They later premiered "Internal Cannon", "Divisions", and "Poor Millionaire". On June 21, 2011, the band released Leveler, alongside a deluxe edition, which consisted of four additional songs, including an acoustic version of "Internal Cannon". The album landed at #11 on the Billboard 200 charts. August Burns Red later performed on Van's Warped Tour's main stage that year."Vans Warped Tour 2011". Retrieved on October 30, 2018. The band followed up with a tour of their own, headlining the Leveler Tour in 2012, with Texas in July, Silverstein, I, the Breather and Letlive coming on as supporting acts. Later that year, they performed an European tour with The Devil Wears Prada and Veil of Maya and an American tour with Of Mice & Men and The Color Morale. On October 9, 2012, the band released their debut Holiday album, titled Sleddin' Hill."August Burns Red turns Christmas metal this year". The Northern Light. December 3, 2012. Retrieved on October 30, 2018. On February 3, 2013, the band officially announced they were performing on Warped Tour 2013, alongside Bring Me the Horizon, NeverShoutNever, Black Veil Brides, 3OH!3, Crizzly, and Bowling for Soup."Bring Me the Horizon, Never Shout Never, Black Veil Brides, more announced for Warped Tour 2013". Alternative Press. Retrieved on October 30, 2018. On February 12, August Burns Red announced their next album, Rescue & Restore, which they were entering the studio to record. Brubaker stated that the band intended to: On May 5, they announced that the album would be coming out on June 25, 2013. The album debuted at #9 on the Billboard Charts, coming in higher than their previous album by two points. On August 30, the band announced the release of a documentary DVD titled Foreign & Farewell before the end of the year. Rescue & Restore featured more elements of progressive metal, thrash metal, and even melodic rock. Adam Gray (Texas in July) appears as a guest musician on the album, appearing on "Echoes" and performs a full-kit alongside Greiner."August Burns Red, 'Rescue & Restore' track by track". Alternative Press. June 24, 2013. Retrieved on October 30, 2018. On August 5, the band announced that they had signed with Fearless Records.Crane, Matt (August 5, 2014). "August Burns Red sign to Fearless Records". Alternative Press. Retrieved on October 30, 2018.Coglan, Chris (August 5, 2014). "August Burns Red inks deal with Fearless Records". Metal Insider. Retrieved on October 30, 2018. Found in Far Away Places, Messengers 10 year anniversary, and Phantom Anthem (2015-present) Via Instagram, the band slowly began to reveal the title of their newest album, which would be revealed to be titled Found in Far Away Places, was announced that the album would be released for pre-order for April 13, 2015, along with "The Wake", the band's first single for the release. Throughout January 22 to March 8, the band embarked on the Frozen Flame Tour, alongside Miss May I, Northlane, Fit for a King, and ERRA, which went across the United States and Canada and was sponsored by Rockstar Energy. On June 29, the album was released, marking the band's debut on Fearless. On December 7, 2015, August Burns Red was nominated for a Grammy Award in the "Best Metal Performance" Category for their single "Identity". The band was nominated alongside Lamb of God, Sevendust, Slipknot, and Ghost, with the final band winning in the end."The 58th Annual Grammy Awards Nominees List". National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences. Retrieved on October 30, 2018. On July 6, the band announced a headlining tour alongside silent Planet, ERRA, and Make Them Suffer.Sharp, Tyler (July 6, 2016). "August Burns Red announce tour with Erra, Silent Planet, Make Them Suffer". Alternative Press. Retrieved on October 30, 2018. A few months later, in September, the band announced that Greiner was unable to perform for the seven dates of the tour and that Adam Gray, who had performed on Rescue & Restore, would be filling in.Sharp, Tyler (September 7, 2016). "August Burns Red to have ex-Texas In July drummer fill in for select upcoming shows". Alternative Press. Retrieved on October 30, 2018. On November 21, 2016, the band released a teaser for the 10 year anniversary tour for the band's seminal album, Messengers. The band embarked on the tour on January 4, 2017, with Protest the Hero, In Hearts Wake, and '68.Gogia, Nikhail (October 18, 2016). "August Burns Red announce 'Messengers' 10 year anniversary tour". Alternative Press. Retrieved on October 30, 2018. On July 26, the band released the name of the new album, Phantom Anthem, while also debuting the release of "Invisible Enemy", the album's single."August Burns Red Confirm New Album Title, First Single Set to Debut". Theprp. July 26, 2017. Retrieved on October 30, 2018. The album came out on October 6. On November 28, the band was nominated for a second time with the song "Invisible Enemy" being nominated for the same category. Alongside the band, Body Count, Code Orange, Meshuggah, and Mastodon were nominated, with the final band winning the award."60th Grammy Nominees". Grammy. Retrieved on October 30, 2018. The band released Winter Wilderness, an EP featuring many Christmas songs the band had recorded, on November 9, 2018."August Burns Red Release Christmas EP". Broadway World Music. November 9, 2018. Retrieved on November 9, 2018. Members Current * Jake Luhrs - Vocals (2006-present) * John Benjamin "JB" Brubaker - Lead Guitars (2003-present) * Brent Rambler - Rhythm Guitars (2003-present) * Dustin Davidson - Bass (2006-present) * Matthew "Matt" Greiner - Drums (2003-present) Former * Jon Hershey - Vocals (2003-2004) * Josh McManness - Vocals (2004-2006) * Jordan Tuscan - Bass (2003-2006) Live * Adam Gray - Drums (2016) Session * Taylor Brandt - Violin (2015-2017) * Zachary Veilleux - Piano (2015-2017) * Grant McFarland - Cello (2015-2017) * Tyler Walthers - Trumpet (2015) * Paul Waggoner - Guitars (2015) Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2003 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2003 Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Lead_vocals id:guitar value:teal legend:Lead_guitar id:guitar2 value:green legend:Rhythm_guitar id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:orange legend:Drums id:keys value:purple legend:Keyboards id:BV value:yellow legend:Backing_vocals id:String value:drabgreen legend:Add._stringed_instruments id:trump value:darkblue legend:Trumpet id:live value:magenta legend:Other_members id:album value:black legend:Studio_album id:other value:gray(0.7) legend:Other_release id:bars value:gray(0.95) id:text value:black Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 BackgroundColors = bars:bars LineData = layer:back color:other at:08/24/2004 at:02/24/2009 at:07/28/2010 at:11/09/2018 color:album at:11/08/2005 at:06/19/2007 at:07/14/2009 at:06/21/2011 at:10/09/2012 at:06/25/2013 at:06/29/2015 at:10/06/2017 BarData = bar:Hershey text:"Jon Hershey" bar:McManness text:"Josh McManness" bar:Luhrs text:"Jake Luhrs" bar:JB text:"JB Brubaker" bar:Rambler text:"Brent Rambler" bar:Paul text:"Paul Waggoner" bar:Tuscan text:"Jordan Tuscan" bar:David text:"Dustin Davidson" bar:Taylor text:"Taylor Brandt" bar:Grant text:"Grant McFarland" bar:Tyler text:"Tyler Walthers" bar:Greiner text:"Matt Greiner" bar:Adam text:"Adam Gray" PlotData= width:11 bar:Hershey from:start till:10/10/2004 color:vocals bar:McManness from:10/10/2004 till:01/01/2006 color:vocals bar:Luhrs from:01/01/2006 till:end color:vocals bar:JB from:start till:end color:guitar bar:Rambler from:start till:end color:guitar2 bar:Paul from:01/01/2015 till:06/30/2015 color:guitar2 bar:Greiner from:start till:end color:drums bar:Tuscan from:start till:07/01/2006 color:bass bar:David from:07/01/2006 till:end color:bass bar:Adam from:09/07/2016 till:09/18/2016 color:drums bar:Taylor from:01/01/2015 till:10/06/2017 color:String bar:Grant from:01/01/2015 till:10/06/2017 color:String bar:Tyler from:01/01/2015 till:06/30/2015 color:trump width:5 bar:David from:07/01/2006 till:end color:keys width:3 bar:David from:07/01/2006 till:end color:BV bar:Adam from:09/07/2016 till:09/18/2016 color:live bar:Taylor from:01/01/2015 till:10/06/2017 color:live bar:Grant from:01/01/2015 till:10/06/2017 color:live bar:Tyler from:01/01/2015 till:06/30/2015 color:live bar:Paul from:01/01/2015 till:06/30/2015 color:live }} Discography Studio albums * Thrill Seeker (2005) * Messengers (2007) * Constellations (2009) * Leveler (2011) * Sleddin' Hill (2012) * Rescue & Restore (2013) * Found in Far Away Places (2015) * Phantom Anthem (2017) EPs * Looks Fragile After All (2004) * Lost Messengers: The Outtakes (2009) * Winter Wilderness (2018) Live albums * Home (2010) DVDs * Messengers (2007) * Foreign & Familiar (2013) Singles * "Thirty and Seven" (2009) * "O Come O Come, Emmanuel" (2009) * "Indonesia" (2010) * "Little Drummer Boy" (2010) * "Empire" (2011) * "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" (2011) * "Sleigh Ride" (2012) * "Spirit Breaker" (2013) * "The Wake" (2015) * "Identity" (2015) * "What Child Is This? (Greensleeves)" (2016) * "Invisible Enemy" (2017) * "The Frost" (2017) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:Solid State Records Bands Category:United States artists Category:Former Christian Metal Bands